In a typical scanning device, there is provided a scanning service over which there is provided a cover which is used to hold and position the document to be scanned. A problem with prior art devices is that after the document is placed on the scanning platen, during positioning of the cover onto the platen, the document often moves which results in mis-positioning of the document. The operator of the scanner is forced to position the document without knowing if the positioning is correct until the scanning is previewed or the scan is complete. Often the image will be physically rotated from its position as established by the operator before the cover is placed over the image. This mis-positioning of the document results in scanning of only a portion of the original document and/or scanning the wrong portion of the image on the document. Alternatively, the operator must correct the mis-positioning after the scan is complete, which is a tedious and time-consuming operation. Since the scanned image is often printed, uncorrected positioning may result in an undesirable and/or useless copy. Another problem associated with prior art devices is that it is often difficult to determine where on the platen to properly place the document. This again results in obtaining undesirable or useless copies of the scanned image.
The present invention provides an improved apparatus whereby a document can be accurately placed upon the scanning platen and positioned securely such that before the actual scanning or copying mode. Thus the appropriate area to be copied is obtained without multiple tries.